


“Were You Really Spying On Me?”

by TimaeusTest



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Concussions, Fear, Injury, Oz isn’t as innocent as you think, Writing Prompt Wednesday, mysterious ending, potential Character Death, r.i.p Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimaeusTest/pseuds/TimaeusTest
Summary: Word count: 531Characters: 2,825
Kudos: 6





	“Were You Really Spying On Me?”

The scent of pine fills your nostrils bringing a brief calm to your heart that is beating like a wild hamster trying to escape a cage. The quick crunches of wilted plants on the canopy floor accompany the sound of an odd wheezing that is coming from your mouth.

You’re running, isn’t it obvious? Your blood roars in your ears from adrenaline but you’re starting to feel a hint of hope in this dark forest. That is until you go head over toe and you’re sent crashing down, landing directly on your face and dare you might say you feel a brief spark of pain and a cracking sensation in your nostril area.

“ _Fuck_!” The imperial red colored demon hisses out, with that he pushes himself off the ground unsteadily, clinging onto a small branch to keep him from toppling over as a sickening feeling of nausea washes over him. After a few minutes of lingering near the tree and hearing the haunting sound of that echoey laugh from that yellow clad _BASTARD_ come closer, Damien gets enough of his bearings to finally set off to pelt through the forest.

Of course it doesn’t work that way though because an echoey sound can be very much a trick or treat, and in this case? It was very much a trick and the red male find that out the hard way when he nearly runs straight into the somewhat inky abyss of Ozzy.

Damien does a double take and stumbles back with a hoarse breath in that was bordering an inaudible squeak of what is naturally to be proven of fear.

Yellow flame shaped pupils stare into eggshell white colored pupils for what seems like an eternity until the chaser approaches, a smile shown through the squinted corners of his eyes that almost sparkle with predatory glee if it weren’t for the fact Ozzy’s eyes looked like chalk on a wet chalkboard.

You thought you were a little doll to be played and thrown around like nothing, but you were never prepared for the freezing truth of something much more sinister.

You were more than a doll, you were a lab rat, an experiment meant to be cut open and observed.

“All this time...” Damiens voice cracks briefly “I was just a lab toad?”

Ozzy never spoke much these days, but his body language already conveyed enough emotion for the next sucker to see, and you were blatantly aware that he was very much saying yes with a vigor.

“Were you really spying on me, too? Every second and every bit of my life? Seeing every inch of me and every piece of my own personal-a- _FUCKING-_ affairs ...for your entertainment ?” Ozzy once again is nodding with a vigor, the little blobs on your former pal seemed to find this funny, as they laughed with no sound along with him. you feel sick, and no that isn’t the concussion talking...well maybe it is. 

This is all a sick nightmare, **it has to be it has to be it has to be it has to be it has to be**.

But it isn’t, and he isn’t done making you a star yet.

**You belong to the audience.**

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 531  
> Characters: 2,825


End file.
